


Moonlight Sonata

by xhystxeriax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Ilvermorny, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, New Student, Original Character(s), Other, Post-War, Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trochę pokrzywdzona, Uczennica z Ilvermorny, ale wciąż pozytywna, wspomnienia związku uczennica/nauczyciel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhystxeriax/pseuds/xhystxeriax
Summary: Kłamstwa, o których się dowiaduję nie dają mi w spokoju żyć. Fałszywe uśmiechy, na które muszę codziennie patrzeć przyprawiają mnie o mdłości. Szepty, jakie słyszę za swoimi plecami powoli stają się muzyką dla moich uszu. Nazywam się Lysandra Rookwood i jestem zaginioną córką śmierciożercy.Siedemnastoletnia czarownica zamieszkała w Ameryce tuż po zakończonej Wojnie Czarodziejów dowiaduje się prawdy o swoich rodzicach. Dziewczyna urażona tajemnicą skrywaną przez jej ciotkę ucieka z domu i postanawia wyjechać do Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie mając nikogo znajomego, rozpoczyna swoją naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Od tego momentu dziewczyna musi przetrwać mając na głowie wścibskich uczniów, problemy związane ze swoją rodziną, nauczyciela eliksirów, który nie daje jej rozwijać swojej pasji oraz przeklętą Sonatę Księżycową, która nie pozwala jej zmrużyć oka.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja opowiadania dzieje się rok po zakończeniu wojny oraz ukończeniu przez Hermionę Granger Hogwartu. Niektóre z postaci, które zostały uśmiercone w oryginale wciąż żyją w moim opowiadaniu.  
> Wiele zaklęć oraz eliksirów bądź składników do nich będą tutaj przeze mnie wymyślone.

Poczułam, jak moje dłonie zaczynają się pocić i trząść. Wiedziałam, że nijak mogę nad tym zapanować, dlatego ścisnęłam je w pięści starając się zwalczyć zdenerwowanie. Jak ja się tu w ogóle znalazłam, dlaczego ja to zrobiłam?

Przed jasnymi, wręcz szarymi oczami bijącymi chłodem przebiegały mi wspomnienia ostatnich tygodni, a właściwie dni. List z ostatnią wolą mojego ojca, który okazał się być zupełnie inną osobą niż myślałam, następnie ucieczka z domu ciotki ze łzami w oczach, z bezpiecznego i bardzo ciepłego oraz wygodnego miejsca...A następnie przybycie tutaj, do wielkiego, średniowiecznego zamczyska zwanego szkołą, a dokładniej Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Teraz stoję tutaj jak skończona idiotka, próbując wtopić się w jedenastolatków, którzy podobnie jak ja pierwszy raz przekroczyli progi tej szkoły. 

Mimo mojego niskiego wzrostu nie byłam aż tak mała jak te dzieci, a rzeczą, jaka mnie wyróżniała był mój oczywisty wiek. 

Mam lat siedemnaście, a nie jedenaście. Nie jest to moja pierwsza styczność ani z magią, ani ze szkołą, w której jej się naucza.

Dlaczego w takim razie tutaj jestem? Mogłam już zostać w Ameryce i dokończyć Ilvermorny, jednak moja wybuchowość zadecydowała za mnie. 

Żałuję wszystkiego, żałuję tej ucieczki. 

Zaraz, nie.

Czy żałuję?

Przez całe życie byłam okłamywana, a ostatnim życzeniem mojego jakże dobrodusznego ojczulka było to, że przybędę do Wielkiej Brytanii i dowiem się całej prawdy, rozwinę się i stanę kimś lepszym niż on. 

Dobre mi żarty, każdy normalny człowiek jest lepszy od śmierciożercy, który mordował niewinnych ludzi. 

Kiedy biłam się z myślami, a pierwszoroczni po kolei podchodzili do stołka leżącego niedaleko niemiło wyglądającej starszej kobiety w granatowej szacie usłyszałam swoje nazwisko.

-Rookwood, Lysandra! – wyczytała z długiej listy czarownica, a jakby za machnięciem różdżki na sali zapanowała cisza.

Następnie rozpoczęły się szmery i spoglądanie na siebie uczniów. 

Westchnęłam i ponownie ścisnęłam dłonie oraz przełknęłam ślinę.

Nie przyjechałaś tutaj po to, żeby stchórzyć, Rookwood. 

Osób do przydziału zostało już niewiele, dlatego mogłam swobodnie przejść do twardego, drewnianego siedzenia. 

Po usadowieniu się na nim poczułam, jak wcześniej przedstawiona profesor Mc...Mc-dowiem-się-później nałożyła mi na głowę starą, poszarpaną tiarę, która na pewno dużo przeszła. Spięłam się tak, jak na najtrudniejszym egzaminie z Historii Magii, a gdy usłyszałam, jak ona mówi przeszły mnie ciarki. 

-Rookwood, Rookwood...Tak, wiem kto to – przemówiła tiara, jakkolwiek to brzmi. 

Przełknęłam ślinę. 

Tak, nie musisz nam tego przypominać, czapko. 

Niezbyt znam się na domach, do których w tej szkole przydzielają. Podczas jazdy pociągiem nikt nie chciał ani ze mną usiąść, ani rozmawiać. Byłam wytykana palcami, nikt mnie nie znał. Wiem tylko, że ich nazwy to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf i Slytherin. Następną rzeczą było to, że moi rodzice byli z Gryffindoru i Slytherinu, czyli domów kompletnie innych oraz tych, które toczą ze sobą nieustanną wojnę. 

Skoro są one tak różne to do którego w takim razie ja trafię? 

-Naprawdę dziwne, dziwne... - mówiła, a podczas zastanawiania się kręciła moją głową w obie strony tak, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować. 

Czułam, jak napięcie wzrasta. 

-Slytherin! – usłyszałam z góry. 

Uczniowie domu, którego herbem był wąż zadowoleni zaczęli klaskać i posyłać w moją stronę uśmiechy, które nie były jednak tak miłe lub pewne. Gdy wstałam i podążyłam w stronę ich stołu, który stał jako pierwszy z prawej strony Wielkiej Sali spojrzałam na nauczycieli. Moją uwagę przykuł jeden z nich, w końcu bardzo odstawał ze swoim wyglądem. Ubrany cały na czarno, włosy, które sięgały ponad ramiona były tego samego koloru. Jego mina wyrażała wielkie niezadowolenie najprawdopodobniej tym, że musi tutaj siedzieć i wysłuchiwać, jak kolejni uczniowie są przydzielani do domów. 

Nauczyciel najwyraźniej wyczuł mój wzrok i uniósł na mnie spojrzenie z pustego talerza. Jego ciemne oczy wbiły się we mnie tak, jakby chciał mnie nimi przewiercić na wylot. Zmrużył oczy, a przez jego twarz przeleciał cień zaciekawienia oraz... obrzydzenia? 

Czarodziej najwyraźniej znudził się moją osobą, gdyż spojrzał w innym kierunku, a ja mogłam spokojnie usiąść na ławce. 

Zauważyłam, że przy tym stole jest mniej osób niż przy pozostałych. Po dogłębnym przejrzeniu spostrzegłam niezbyt dużą ilość z mojego rocznika lub niższego, za to więcej młodszych. Nie zostało również dużo osób przydzielonych do domu węża. 

-Wow, ale masz długie włosy – dobiegł mnie głos z mojej prawej strony.

Od razu odwróciłam się w stronę nieznanego mi, damskiego głosu ze zdziwioną miną. Ujrzałam dziewczynę z dosyć krótkimi blond włosami, sięgały jej do żuchwy. Wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi ciemnymi, zielonymi oczami. Zauważyłam, że jedna z jej tęczówek była upstrzona karmelowymi kropkami. 

-Używasz zaklęcia, jakichś produktów? – pytała, kiedy ja siedziałam zdezorientowana i zastanawiałam się kim jest ta dziewczyna. –A, przepraszam. Jestem Frida. 

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się ciepło w moją stronę.

-Nie, są naturalne – wyjaśniłam, wciąż niepewna co do jej uprzejmości wobec mnie. – Rodzinna tradycja, dziewczyny nigdy nie ścinają włosów przed zakończeniem szkoły. 

Zwykle moje bardzo ciemne, prawie czarne włosy, które naturalnie falowały się i lekko skręcały wiązałam w warkocza lub cokolwiek, co będzie w stanie je utrzymać z dala od mojej twarzy. Dzisiaj tego nie zrobiłam, czego pożałowałam już przy kilku okazjach, gdyż są one bardzo grube i sięgają prawie do bioder. 

Cholerna tradycja oraz życie z osobą, która się ich tak bardzo trzyma. Jedyne, do czego się one nadawały to do ścierania kurzu, a nie eksponowania ich. Kobiety w mojej rodzinie robiły to, ponieważ miały naprawdę piękne, karmelowo-piwne, proste i miękkie włosy. Co za to dostałam ja? Mopa. 

-Proszę o uwagę! – zabrał głos dyrektor, który stanął na podeście. – Zatem, kiedy już każdy uczeń został przydzielony nie będę wam zabierał dużo czasu. Wiem, jak bardzo wyczekujecie uczty. 

Usłyszałam za sobą kilka ściszonych śmiechów. 

-Mam nadzieję, że ten rok będzie równie udany dla tych, którzy już niedługo żegnają się z murami naszej szkoły oraz dla tych, którzy je dopiero witają. Pamiętajcie, że spacery do Zakazanego Lasu jak można domyślić się z nazwy są zakazane, a lista zabronionych przedmiotów znajduje się w gabinecie pana Filcha. W tym roku zawitaliśmy uczennicę, która uczęszczała do szkoły naszych sąsiadów zza oceanu, pannę Rookwood. 

Poczułam, jak padają na mnie ciekawskie spojrzenia. Miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, a jedyne co zrobiłam to skuliłam się. 

-Co mogę wam więcej powiedzieć, udanej uczty! – zakończył profesor Dumbledore. 

Nagle przed nami pojawiły się talerze oraz tace pełne zachęcająco pachnącego i wciąż parującego jedzenia. Wszyscy ochoczo zabrali się do nakładania sobie dań oraz jedzenia ich wesoło rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi. 

Spojrzałam na Fridę, rozmawiała ona z koleżanką naprzeciwko, przy okazji szeroko się uśmiechając. Westchnęłam, co ja mam teraz ze sobą zrobić? W moim żołądku powstał tak wielki i twardy supeł, że nawet nie próbowałam niczym go zapychać.

X

Kiedy wszyscy w końcu się najedli, a na stołach zostały same resztki mogliśmy skierować się do swoich Pokojów Wspólnych. Chwilę po tym, jak oznajmił nam o tym dyrektor podszedł do mnie wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak. 

-To ty jesteś Rookwood? – zapytał mnie, a ja spojrzałam na przypinkę, która widniała na jego piersi. Było na niej napisane Prefekt. 

Skinęłam głową na jego pytanie i wstałam z twardej ławki.

-Trzymaj się blisko mnie – wyjaśnił, a następnie podążył w stronę wyjścia. – Pierwszoroczni, za mną! 

Czułam się nieswojo musząc iść w towarzystwie jedenastolatków oraz przez to, że ktoś musiał się mną zajmować. 

W tym czasie mogłam przez chwilę rozejrzeć się po zamku i zastanawiać nad tym, jakim cudem nie będę się tutaj co chwilę gubić oraz spóźniać na lekcje. Zaczęliśmy schodzić w dół, przez co zmrużyłam oczy. Pokój wspólny w podziemiach?

Kierowaliśmy się coraz niżej, a mnie z zimna przeszły ciarki. Nie dochodziło tu żadne naturalne światło. Na końcu korytarza zauważyłam duży obraz z ciemnej oprawie, który przedstawiał mężczyznę w czarnej zbroi. Za jego plecami odgrywała się bitwa, którą on zdawał sobie nie zawracać głowy. Chłopak, który prowadził naszą grupę podszedł do niego.

\- Amicitia – powiedział, a zza dzieła sztuki ukazało się przejście. Pokierował nas do środka, oświetlając pochodnią przejście. – To Książę Lotaryngii, bądźcie dla niego mili, a wpuści was jak nie będziecie pamiętali hasła. Zmieniamy je co dwa tygodnie, a nowe pojawiają się na tablicy ogłoszeń w salonie. 

Zaniemówiłam.

Środek zapierał wdech w piersiach. Znajdowało się tutaj wiele dużych okien, przez które widać było jezioro, dzięki czemu wpadało zielone światło. Dookoła ustawione były białe i szare kanapy, stoliki z fotelami, kominek oraz półki na książki. Wszędzie widniały kolory naszego domu, czyli srebrny i zielony oraz nasz herb i zwierzę. 

W środku znajdowały się już inni, starsi uczniowie. Zbierali się oni jednak do swoich dormitoriów wraz z przyjaciółmi. 

-Dziewczęta mają pokoje po prawo, a chłopcy na lewo. Śniadanie jest o godzinie ósmej, nie spóźnijcie się – oznajmił, czym zakończył wyjaśnianie i „wycieczkę". 

Pierwszoroczni zaczęli się zbierać, a chłopak postanowił odejść.

-Hej, poczekaj! – zawołałam go. Ten odwrócił się, a ja do niego podbiegłam. – Kompletnie nie wiem z kim ma dormitorium, ani gdzie ono jest...

-No tak, zapomniałem. Tak poza tym, jestem Loren – przedstawił się. Wydał mi się być kimś miłym. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu kogoś lub czegoś. – Frida, Frida! 

Blondynka w końcu usłyszała i oddaliła się od swojej koleżanki, aby do nas podejść. 

-To wy miałyście mieć z...Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy.

-Lysandra – odparłam szybko. 

Czarnowłosy uniósł brew, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się i poklepała mnie po ramieniu.

-Tak, bardzo przepraszam, że nic ci nie powiedziałam. Chodź, poznam cię z Aidą – powiedziała i złapała mnie za rękę, a następnie zaczęła prowadzić do damskich dormitoriów. 

W końcu poczułam się inaczej nic pierwszoroczny, jednak wciąż byłam zła za to, że ktoś wciąż musiał mnie oprowadzać i się mną zajmować.

Stanęłyśmy przed drewnianymi drzwiami, a w myślach powtarzałam sobie jak tutaj dotarłyśmy. Frida otworzyła drzwi i przepuściła mnie w przejściu. 

Pokój ten nie był zbyt duży, ale na pewno przytulny. 

Z sufitu zwisały srebrne lampy, w niektórych miejscach znajdowały się podobne kinkiety. Łóżka zajmowały większość miejsca, były one duże, wykonane z ciemnego drewna oraz z baldachimem. Wielkie szczęście, że można się było zakryć ciemnozieloną kotarą. 

Znajdowały się tutaj również biurka z lustrami, tak naprawdę wyglądające jak toaletki. Zmieściły się również małe półeczki przy łóżkach. 

Zauważyłam, że przy jednym z nich był mój bagaż, który na wierzchu posiadał moje inicjały. Przysługiwał mi kącik tuż obok ściany. 

Finalnie dostrzegłam drzwi, które najpewniej prowadziły do łazienki. 

-Lysandra, Aida. Aida, Lysandra – przedstawiła nas sobie ślizgonka. 

Była to ta sama dziewczyna, z którą blondynka rozmawiała na uczcie. Miała długie, rude włosy i piwne oczy. Na jej nosie odznaczały się liczne piegi. 

Czarownica jedyne co zrobiła, to spojrzała na mnie znad ubrań, które powoli chowała, skinęła mi głową i wróciła do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności. 

-Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować to wal do mnie – powiedziała Frida. – Jak nie znajdziesz mnie to poszukaj Lorena, ale najpewniej będzie migdalił się z Aidą na błoniach albo gdzieś w lochach.

Blondynka zaśmiała się, a jej przyjaciółka rzuciła w nią zawiniątkiem ubrań. 

No tak, jest zajęty. Mogłam się tego domyślić. 

-W ostateczności idź do Snape'a, ale nie obiecuję miłych wrażeń – zakończyła wywód. 

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, nie przypominałam sobie poznawać kogoś o takim nazwisku. Widocznie moje zmieszanie było wypisane na twarzy, ponieważ dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i mnie uspokoiła.

-To opiekun naszego domu, nauczyciel eliksirów. Ten cały na czarno, chyba go widziałaś – oznajmiła. – Lepiej z nim nie zadzieraj, chociaż sama się o tym przekonasz.

-Jestem pewna, że dowalą nam w pierwszy dzień dwie godziny z nim i to rano – odezwała się rudowłosa. – Nie, chwila. Zapomniałam, że już nie chodzę na eliksiry.

-Mamy od niego spokój, w końcu od sześciu lat – westchnęła blondynka kładąc się na łóżku. – A ty? 

Zmieszałam się i oparłam o łóżko. 

-Ja... Znaczy w Ilvermorny mieliśmy bardzo miłego nauczyciela, byłam jedną z lepszych. Zamierzam powiązać z nimi przyszłość – powiedziałam dosyć nieśmiało. 

Aida spojrzała na mnie badawczo tak jakby sprawdzała, czy nie kłamię. 

-W takim razie życzę powodzenia. Zajmuję łazienkę. 

Tak jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Zabrała ze sobą piżamę oraz potrzebne jej przybory i zniknęła za drzwiami. W końcu mogłam odetchnąć.

Frida zajęła się swoimi rzeczami, a ja spojrzałam na swoją pościel. Ułożone były na niej szaty, koszule, spódnica i krawat, oraz wszystko inne, z czego składał się nasz mundurek. Odłożyłam potrzebne mi na jutro ubrania na krzesło i otworzyłam kufer. 

Pierwsze, co zrobiłam to zdjęłam szatę, zostając w samej koszuli i spódnicy. Następnie wyjęłam szczotkę i przeczesałam nią splątane od kilku godzin włosy, próbując nie dostać przy tym załamania nerwowego. 

Czyli co, teraz tak ma wyglądać moje życie? Starając się poznać wszystkie informacje i nie utonąć od nich?

Spojrzałam na stos swoich ubrań. Wiedziałam, co kryje się na samym dole. Odwróciłam się upewniając, że moja współlokatorka jest zajęta i przykucnęłam na ziemi. Odchyliłam rzeczy, a moim oczom ukazał się mój notatnik oraz kilka buteleczek, które zawierały fioletowo-różowy płyn. Jeżeli nie będę sobie dawała rady będę musiała po nie sięgnąć, a coś mi się wydaje, że będzie wiele takich sytuacji. W takim razie będę musiała zaopatrzyć się w nowy eliksir, co równa się z niemożliwym. 

Usłyszałam nagły dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i zakryłam wszystko tak, jak było. Wstałam z ziemi i chwyciłam pierwsze lepsze rzeczy, a następnie popędziłam do toalety. 

A to dopiero początek.


	2. II.

Skubałam w samotności suchego tosta wpatrując się w puste miejsce przede mną, aż ktoś położył na moim talerzu kawałek pergaminu. Odwróciłam się, nade mną stał Loren. Zauważyłam na jego twarzy sińce pod oczami, miał lekko przekrwione oczy i wysuszone usta. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie mógł spać całą noc.

-To twój plan, prawie wszystkie lekcje mamy takie same – powiedział, próbując zdobyć się na uśmiech.

-Coś nie tak? – spytałam, odkładając kawałek chleba.

Czarnowłosy pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami.

-Jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić to chodź, mamy razem dwie godziny eliksirów. – Chłopak ruszył, a ja chwyciłam za torbę i podążyłam za nim.

W tym czasie przejrzałam tekst napisany na papierze.

Dzisiejszy dzień składał się jedynie z dwóch lekcji eliksirów, godzinnego okienka oraz dwóch godzin obrony przed czarną magią. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, nie może być tak źle. Przy każdej godzinie napisane było nazwisko profesora uczącego danego przedmiotu oraz odpowiednie piętro. Widocznie dostałam „ułatwioną" i bardziej wytłumaczoną wersję planu.

Wróciliśmy ze ślizgonem do Pokoju Wspólnego, następnie popędziliśmy do swoich dormitoriów, aby zabrać potrzebne książki.

-Czy dyrektor kazał ci się mną zająć? – zapytałam z ciekawości, kiedy wyszliśmy z salonu.

Loren spojrzał na mnie przelotnie i poprawił torbę, która zaczęła spadać mu z ramienia.

-Coś o tym wspomniał – mruknął. - Snape zresztą też. Powiedział, że nie chce żadnej Amerykanki, która będzie bezsensownie wałęsać się po zamku i bez przerwy gubić.

-Nie jestem Amerykanką – powiedziałam lekko oburzona. – Ja tam tylko mieszkałam. Może i nie mam tak mocnego akcentu jak wy, ale wciąż jestem Brytyjką.

Chłopak zaśmiał się na moje tłumaczenia.

-Lepiej tego przy nim nie mów bo uzna, że jesteś bezczelna i odejmie nam punkty – odparł. – Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale jeśli mogę spytać... - zaczął, a ja się spięłam.

Już doskonale wiedziałam, o co chce zapytać.

-Czy twoim ojcem był ten Rookwood? – spytał, patrząc na mnie z nieodgadnioną miną. Widziałam na jego twarzy ciekawość, ale również zmieszanie i strach.

Westchnęłam.

-Tak.

Nastała między nami ciężka, niekomfortowa cisza. W tym czasie dotarliśmy do odpowiedniej sali, a Loren otworzył przede mną drzwi. Niepewnie weszłam do środka, na miejscach siedziały już trzy osoby, nauczyciela wciąż nie było.

W pomieszczeniu było dosyć ciemno, nawet mimo lamp oraz kilkunastu świec. Na samym końcu, na środku znajdowało się biurko, a tuż obok duża tablica.

Znajdowało się tutaj kilka ławek oraz większych stołów, wybrałam miejsce dla dwóch osób na końcu. Zajęłam krzesło i położyłam na podłodze swoją torbę, w tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i weszły przez nie kolejne trzy osoby. Razem ze mną i Prefektem było już osiem osób.

Naprawdę tak niewiele ludzi interesuje ten przedmiot?

Nim drzwi mogły się zamknąć, usłyszałam cięższe kroki i ponowne rozchylenie ich. Następnym dźwiękiem było głośne trzaśnięcie, aż podskoczyłam na miejscu.

Czyli profesor Snape we własnej osobie.

Przeszedł przez salę, a jego czarna szata próbowała dogonić jego długie, szybkie kroki. Stanął przed swoim biurkiem i zlustrował wzrokiem obecne osoby. Wydawało mi się, że na mnie zatrzymał się na sekundę dłużej. Wszystkich tutaj znał, mnie nie.

-Widzę, że z każdym rokiem was tutaj ubywa – zaczął. – Mniej półgłówków będzie próbowało zrozumieć sztukę, jaką jest warzenie eliksirów.

Przełknęłam ślinę, czułam się nieswojo. Wiedziałam, że zaraz coś się wydarzy.

-Każdy z was wykazał minimalne zainteresowanie lub chociażby szacunek dla tego przedmiotu, dlatego się tutaj znaleźliście. Musieliście również zdobyć Wybitny na SUM-ach, inaczej nie mieliście mi się nawet po co pokazywać na oczy. Oprócz jednej osoby.

Jego ciemne oczy znów padły na mnie, tym razem nawet się z tym nie krył. Poczułam na sobie spojrzenia innych, jednak nikt nie śmiał się odezwać bądź cokolwiek szepnąć.

-Rookwood, wstań, jak do ciebie mówię – powiedział twardo.

Bez dłuższego zastanowienia podniosłam się z miejsca i popatrzyłam na nauczyciela, starając się nie złamać.

-Wierzę, że zostały panu dostarczone moje osiągnięcie naukowe oraz ocena od mojego poprzedniego nauczyciela – odpowiedziałam odważnie, w środku będąc z siebie dumna, że zdobyłam się na coś więcej niż zająknięcie.

Wystarczyła jedna sekunda, żebym pożałowała tych słów.

-Nie będę polegał na waszych miernych metodach nauczania – odbił piłeczkę profesor. – Idealnie uwarzony Wywar Żywej Śmierci, a możesz tutaj zostać. Reszta, przepis z tablicy. Do roboty.

Z całych sił starałam się powstrzymać uśmiech, jednak w duchu aż skakałam z radości. Mimo tego, że Snape z pewnością był wymagający, ale tutaj wykazał się niemądrością. Widocznie nie przeczytał moich osiągnięć.

Ten eliksir potrafiłam już uwarzyć na piątym roku, teraz mogę to zrobić nawet z zamkniętymi oczami.

Spojrzałam w stronę Lorena, akurat wstawał, aby przejść żeby zabrać potrzebne mu składniki. Widziałam w jego twarzy współczucie, dlatego uśmiechnięta pokazałam mu uniesiony kciuk w górę i od razu zabrałam się do pracy.

x

Wykonywałam ostatnią rzecz, czyli mieszałam Wywar drewnianą chochlą zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara. Podczas swojej pracy musiałam kilka razy poprawiać związane włosy, mimo związania je w warkocza, a następnie w koka wciąż mi wadziły. Spojrzałam na zegarek, mój czas się kończył. Uczniowie zaczęli powoli oddawać swoje wykonane eliksiry w małych, zakorkowanych buteleczkach z oznaczeniami w postaci podpisu.

Ostatnie machnięcie, warzenie zostało zakończone. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam tak jak inni zostawić nauczycielowi skończoną pracę w szklanym naczyniu, czy zgłosić się i pokazać mu ją w kociołku. Zdecydowałam się jednak na tą drugą opcję, po chwili moja skończona praca wylądowała bezpiecznie zakorkowana w buteleczce. Podeszłam do hebanowego biurka i przekazałam Snape'owi substancję.

Na początku spojrzał na mnie niezadowolony, aby przenieść wzrok na mój eliksir.

Przez chwilę moją głowę przeszła myśl, że nie jest on jednak tak dobry, jak myślałam. Przemyślenia te zniknęły z chwilą, gdy nauczyciel odłożył fiolkę na blat.

-Widzimy się na następnych zajęciach, Rookwood – powiedział. – Koniec zajęć, wynoście się wszyscy.

Czując zwycięstwo, rozanielona wróciłam do swojej ławki i zabrałam wszystkie rzeczy, schowałam je do torby i jak najszybciej wyszłam z Sali. Wiedząc, że mam godzinę wolnego czasu postanowiłam odnaleźć bibliotekę i zobaczyć, czy znajdę tam ciekawe oraz potrzebne mi informacji. Od razu popłynęłam myślami do listu, który otrzymałam od mojego ojca. To nie jest jedyne, co od niego dostałam. Sprezentował mi także masę nowych problemów na głowie tak, jakbym nie miała ich wystarczająco.

Dodatkowo w miarę ładny dom w cichej okolicy, ale to było jedynym plusem tej sytuacji.

-Rookwood, Rookwood! – usłyszałam za sobą męski głos. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam biegnącego do mnie Lorena. – Masz moje uznanie, to było niezłe.

Zaśmiałam się, chociaż na chwilę mogłam uciec od czarnych myśli.

-Nie wiem, czy mogłabym zostać mistrzem eliksirów po wyrzucenia z zajęć z danego przedmiotu – odparłam z uśmiechem, a chłopak mi zawtórował.

-Naprawdę to chcesz robić? – zapytał, na co skinęłam głową. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na zegarek, który miał na prawej ręce i zaklął pod nosem. – Mam teraz Numerologię, muszę iść.

-Poczekaj, jak dojdę stąd do biblioteki?

-Najpierw pójdź do Wielkiej Sali, od niej w prawo, a potem korytarzem w lewo. Odnajdziesz się, nie da się jej nie zauważyć – wytłumaczył mi, a następnie zniknął z moich oczu.

Ucieszyłam się, że nie kontynuował tematu mojego rodzica. Czułam jednak, że jestem mu winna jakieś wyjaśnienia. Myślę, że możemy się zaprzyjaźnić.

Pomaszerowałam na górę, a następnie posłuchałam rady Lorena i tak jak mówił spokojnie się odnalazłam. Weszłam przez duże drzwi do pomieszczenia, było prawie puste. Dostrzegłam jedynie dwie osoby, które siedziały przy oddzielnych stolikach i w spokoju czytały. Skinęłam głową do bibliotekarki, a następnie zaszyłam się między regałami pełnymi książek.

Odkryłam dosyć zakryty stolik z fotelem, dlatego właśnie w tym miejscu się ulokowałam. Rzuciłam na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające.

Przez chwilę zastanowiłam się, czego konkretnie powinnam szukać.

-Accio...Sonata Księżycowa? – powiedziałam niepewnie z uniesioną różdżką. Niespodziewanie w mojej dłoni znalazł się malutki, cienki tomik oprawiony w zwykłą, czarną okładkę. Napisane na niej było „Substancje silnie uzależniające". Nie brzmiało to najlepiej.

Usiadłam i położyłam obok siebie torbę.

Książka nie miała nawet spisu treści, dlatego musiałam sama poszukać tego, co chciałam. Nie potrwało to jednak długo, zawarta tutaj była minimalna ilość informacji na temat danych substancji.

W końcu znalazłam to, czego pragnęłam.

„Fortuna ius, zwany Płynnym Szczęściem bądź Sonatą Księżycową. Swoją alternatywną nazwę wziął od czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia, Ludwiga van Beethovena. Kompozytor napisał pod jej wpływem Sonatę. Jest to jeden z niewielu udokumentowanych dowodów na istnienie eliksiru.

Powoduje on uczucie euforii, niegdyś podawany osobom chorym na depresję, apatię. Jego skutkiem po zakończeniu działania wywaru jest nierzadko pogorszenie stanu przygnębienia oraz melancholii, co prowadzi do uzależnienia. Zanotowano również bezsenność, koszmary senne, częste utraty świadomości.

Autor oraz rok powstania nieznany, przepis zaginiony."

Westchnęłam, przygryzłam wargę.

Z frustracją zamknęłam lekturę.

Przekartkowałam książkę, nic więcej na ten temat nie odnalazłam. Będę musiała poprowadzić większe dochodzenie, które będzie musiało poprowadzić do profesora Snape'a. Był w tym zamku jedyną osobą, która mogła mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie na ten temat.

Poczułam, jak ze zdenerwowania robi mi się gorąco. Otarłam z czoła pot, a następnie spojrzałam na zegarek. Dobiegał koniec mojego wolnego czasu, dlatego odłożyłam tomik na swoje miejsce i wyciągnęłam z kieszeni plan.

Obrona przed czarną magią

Profesor R. Lupin

Piętro drugie

Mam nadzieję, że ten Lupin okaże się być kimś choćby w miarę lepszym od grymasów opiekuna mojego domu.

x

-Proszę już zająć miejsca! – usłyszałam w tej samej sekundzie, w której przekroczyłam próg Sali. Tym razem obecnych było o wiele więcej uczniów, a nauczyciel nie brzmiał, jakby miał zamiar wymordować połowę planety.

Lekcję mieliśmy z Hufflepuff'em, przynajmniej tak stwierdziłam po kolorach przeciwnego domu. Usiadłam na ostatnim wolnym krześle, tuż obok dziewczyny z długimi, orzechowymi włosami, która wpatrywała się w swoją książkę. Gdy poczuła, że ktoś siada obok niej spojrzała na mnie, następnie lekko uśmiechnęła i wróciła do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności.

Popatrzyłam na mężczyznę, który stał przed nami na środku pomieszczenia. Był to starszy, wysoki brunet, na jego twarzy odznaczały się trzy długie, wyblakłe już blizny. Tak, jakby zaatakowało go jakieś zwierzę.

-Jeśli to już wszyscy, w takim razie możemy zacząć – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Na zakończenie tamtego roku zadałem wam małą pracę domową odnośnie tematu, który przerabialiśmy. Niektórzy z was przyznali się wtedy, że nie potrafią wyczarować w pełni rozwiniętego patronusa.

Spięłam się i zmieszałam.

-Czy ktoś wciąż nie potrafi tego zrobić?

Rozejrzałam się po klasie, nie zobaczyłam ani jednej ręki w górze.

Przełknęłam ślinę i niepewnie się zgłosiłam. Nauczyciel po chwili dostrzegł mnie.

-Lysandra, zgadza się? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej mnie. Skinęłam na to pytanie głową. – Mogłabyś zostać dzisiaj na chwilę po lekcjach?

Kolejne skinięcie.

Jak na pierwszy dzień lekcja przebiegła szybko i sprawnie, nim się obejrzałam profesor Lupin już nas żegnał, a wszyscy opuszczali salę. Pamiętając o prośbie zostałam w ławce. Wiedziałam, że niedługo pora obiadowa, dlatego również powinnam się zbierać.

Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i oparł się o stół stojący naprzeciwko mojego.

-Wolisz panno Rookwod, czy może Lysandro? – spytał. Wiedziałam, że próbuje mnie tym uspokoić.

-Zważając na fakt, kim był człowiek o tym nazwisku wolę jednak imię. Mimo tego, że podobno wybierał je ten sam człowiek podoba mi się, jest nietypowe – odpowiedziałam.

-Dobrze, zatem Lysandro – zaczął. Zauważyłam, że zdjął szatę i został w szarym, rozciągniętym swetrze. – Na egzaminach końcowych często wymagane jest zaklęcie patronusa, jego pełna postać jest dodatkowo punktowana. Jeżeli tylko chcesz, możemy umawiać się na dodatkowe lekcje.

Wiedziałam, że intencje nauczyciela są jak najbardziej dobre, jednak poczułam się źle.

-Problem w tym, profesorze...

-Nie masz się czego wstydzić, to normalne nie potrafić tego robić w twoim wieku – mówił.

-Wiem, proszę pana. Gorszy jest fakt, że osoba w moim wieku nie może w sobie znaleźć wystarczająco pozytywnych wspomnień – odparłam ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Lupin westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.

Nastała między nami krótka cisza.

-Jeśli jednak postanowisz uczęszczać na zajęcia po prostu prześlij mi list lub powiedz po zajęciach bądź w gabinecie – wyjaśnił, a następnie uśmiechnął się. – Teraz już idź, nie spóźnij się na obiad.

Za poleceniem nauczyciela wstałam i wyszłam, wcześniej żegnając się z nim. Poczułam ten kontrast między Snape'm a Lupinem. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem.

Jestem pewna, że siebie nienawidzą.


	3. III.

Minął pierwszy tydzień szkoły.

W sobotę przed południem, niedługo po śniadaniu ukryłam się w swoim dormitorium. Wszyscy korzystali dzisiaj z ostatnich słonecznych dni i przebywali na zewnątrz, co było idealną okazją do siedzenia w samotności.

Ponieważ w weekendy nie musieliśmy nosić mundurków ubrałam się w rajstopy w niebiesko-białe paski, granatową spódnicę i duży, szary sweter. Włosy spięłam jedynie do połowy, jedną ich część uplotłam w warkocza, a część zostawiłam rozpuszczoną.

Zajrzałam do swojej szafki nocnej i dostrzegłam rządek sześciu kryształowych fiolek z czarnymi korkami. Płyn w środku mienił się fioletowymi drobinkami.

Wyciągnęłam dziennik oprawiony w brązową skórę chociaż wiedziałam, że nic nowego tam nie znajdę. Spojrzałam na list od ojca, który znałam już na pamięć.

„Droga Lysandro

W pełni cię zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz odczuwała do mnie nienawiść i niechęć. Proszę cię jednak o coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego.

Dowiedziałem się o twoim talencie do eliksirów. Zajrzyj do srebrnego pudełka nad kominkiem w domu, który ci przepisałem. Znajdziesz tam coś, co może cię zainteresować.

Są to ostatnie sztuki naszej rodzinnej tajemnicy. Chcę ci tym odpłacić wszystkie lata nędzy i smutku, w których nie byłem obecny.

Zwą się Sonatą Księżycową.

W Hogwarcie jest osoba, która ci z nimi pomoże. Dzięki nim będziesz mogła stworzyć na nie przepis od nowa, a może i nawet go ulepszyć.

Porozmawiaj z tą osobą również o mnie.

Może wydawać się najgorszą kanalią, ale on zna prawdę.

A.R."

Niestety już zdążyłam się domyślić, że chodzi tutaj o Snape'a. Przekonała mnie ta kanalia.

Z moich ust wydał się niezadowolony jęk, schowałam twarz w dłoniach i położyłam się na poduszkach.

Nie mogę przecież po prostu do niego iść i powiedzieć „Dzień dobry, proszę pana. Mój ojciec chyba pana znał i chciał, żebym z panem poplotkowała na jego temat. Co pan robi, czemu zamyka mi pan drzwi przed nosem? Proszę poczekać, musi pan jeszcze ze mną uwarzyć narkotyki, których przepis dawno temu zaginął. Chwila, czy pan mnie prowadzi do gabinetu dyrektora?"

Muszę wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, żeby móc z nim porozmawiać i spędzić czas.

W mojej głowie narodził się pewien pomysł, pewien bardzo głupi i niedojrzały pomysł.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Może i był niemądry, ale mógł się udać.

Przypomniałam sobie o zapiskach, które dostałam wraz z dziennikiem. Otworzyłam na ostatnio czytanej stronie, podkreślone było słowo Zatrucie.

„Występuje po zbyt dużej dawce eliksiru. Objawami jest krwawienie z oczu, halucynacje, koszmary nocne, silne wahania nastroju oraz wysoka gorączka. Długo nieleczone zatrucie lub leczenie objawowe grozi zmianami psychicznymi lub w najgorszym przypadku śmiercią bądź depresją, a w wyniku samobójstwem."

Nie wiem, czy było to warte takiego zachodu.

„Jedyną odtrutką jest neutralizacja wywaru."

Westchnęłam.

Mogą być z tego wielkie problemy.

Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić. To idiotyzm, muszę wymyślić cos innego.

Usłyszałam z zewnątrz zbliżające się kroki, dlatego spanikowałam i wszystko momentalnie schowałam tak, jak było wcześniej i wyciągnęłam pierwszą lepszą książkę, którą otworzyłam i udałam, że czytam.

Następnym dźwiękiem było pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę! – powiedziałam, starając się uspokoić przyspieszony oddech.

W wejściu pojawił się Loren, ubrany w zwykłe, mugolskie ubrania w postaci ciemnych, spranych dżinsów, oraz ciemnozielonej bluzy z kapturem.

-Przeszkadzam? – zapytał, opierając się o framugę.

-Nie, nie. Tylko czytałam – odpowiedziałam unosząc swoją lekturę. Widziałam, jak chłopak cicho się zaśmiał, na co uniosłam brew w zapytaniu.

-Jeśli chcesz coś w takim razie zrozumieć to radzę odwrócić książkę. Chyba, że umiesz czytać do góry nogami – wyjaśnił, wciąż się podśmiewając.

Zaczerwieniłam się widząc, że ślizgon miał rację. Odłożyłam ją na szafkę i zamknęłam, a następnie wstałam i założyłam trampki.

-Dumbledore wzywa cię do swojego gabinetu, dlatego przyszedłem – powiedział, zmieniając temat. – Snape też tam jest.

Przeszedł mnie zimny pot. Czy oni coś wiedzą?

-W takim razie lepiej zwiążę włosy, bo jak nasz ukochany opiekun je zobaczy to dostanie palipitacji serca – zaśmiałam się. – Już kilka razy zwrócił mi uwagę, że niedługo ten mop wyląduje w moim kociołku. Kochany człowiek.

Loren wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

Usłyszałam, jak idzie do nas ktoś inny, a później zauważyłam ognistorude włosy. Czarnowłosy odwrócił się do Aidy i przywitał ją pocałunkiem w policzek, poczułam się niezręcznie.

-Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała, wyszczerzając do niego swoje proste, śnieżnobiałe zęby.

W czasie tych pięciu dni zdążyłam wyhodować w sobie niechęć do tej dziewczyny.

-Muszę tylko zaprowadzić Rookwood do Dumbledore'a i zaraz do ciebie wracam – wyjaśnił swojej dziewczynie, obejmując ją w talii.

Zauważyłam, że Loren bardzo często w towarzystwie innych osób mówił na mnie po nazwisku, jednak kiedy siedzieliśmy razem na zajęciach, na których nie było jego partnerki bądź oprowadzał mnie po szkole nazywał mnie po prostu Lysandrą.

Wiedziałam, że to zabieg, który ma nie wzbudzić zazdrości bądź plotek. Po prostu zwykła znajomość, on jest Prefektem i to jego obowiązek nadany przez nauczycieli.

-Spędzamy ze sobą coraz mniej czasu – mruknęła do niego, udając wielce zasmuconą. – Dzisiaj organizujemy małą imprezę w Pokoju Wspólnym, liczę na twoją obecność.

Aida pocałowała go w usta, specjalnie przeciągając tą chwilę.

Niezręcznie zakaszlałam przypominając im o swojej obecności. W ten sposób dziewczyna odkleiła się na niego i spojrzała na mnie z wrogością w oczach.

-Właśnie, nowa. – powiedziała. To, że mnie tak nazywała doprowadzało mnie do szału. – Ty też przyjdziesz?

-Zastanowię się – odparłam wiedząc, że i tak się tam nie pojawię.

Rudowłosa zlustrowała mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem.

-Jak się zdecydujesz to lepiej zmień strój – oznajmiła.

Powstrzymałam się, żeby jej nie odpowiedzieć. Wiedziałam, że nie chcę mieć z nią na pieńku. Nie rozumiałam tego, Loren i Frida to wspaniałe osoby, a przyjaźnią się z tą...kanalią.

Dwójka pożegnała się, w końcu mogliśmy ruszyć.

-Co jest nie tak z moim ubraniem? – mruknęłam pod nosem, kiedy weszliśmy na pierwsze piętro. 

-Masz po prostu... jakby to ująć, ciekawy gust.

X

Znalazłam się przed drzwiami do gabinetu i zdenerwowana stałam zastanawiając się, czy będę miała jakieś kłopoty.

Westchnęłam, przełknęłam ślinę.

Weź się w garść.

Otworzyłam duże, drewniane drzwi i zajrzałam do środka.

-Dzień, dobry, wzywał mnie pan – odezwałam się.

Ujrzałam Snape'a i profesora Dumbledore'a, stojących przy biurku i rozmawiających ze sobą. No, nie wyglądało to jak rozmowa normalnych ludzi.

Młodszy mężczyzna najpewniej na coś narzekał ze ściągniętymi brwiami i grymasem na twarzy, a dyrektor tylko stał z pobłażliwą miną i tego wysłuchiwał.

Gdy nauczyciele mnie zauważyli od razu ucichli.

-Ah, tak. Panno Rookwood, zapraszam – zaprosił mnie do środka.

Wciąż poddenerwowana weszłam i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.

Osiwiały już czarodziej wskazał mi krzesło przed swoim stołem, dlatego usiadłam, on zrobił to samo. Jedynie Snape stał niewzruszony.

-Przepraszam, że tak od razu zapytam, ale czy zrobiłam coś nie tak? – zapytałam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Gdy ujrzałam na twarzy starszego nauczyciela ciepły uśmiech zrozumiałam, że jestem bezpieczna.

-Nie, skądże – powiedział. – Chciałbym dowiedzieć się, jakie są twoje odczucia po pierwszym tygodniu.

Ulżyło mi.

-A, tak – mruknęłam, próbując zignorować oceniające spojrzenie opiekuna mojego domu. Czułam się tak, jakby próbował wyszukać w moich słowach kłamstwo bądź niepewność i strach. – Już coraz mniej się gubię, a nauczyciele są bardzo mili. Zwłaszcza profesor Lupin, zaproponował mi zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Nie jestem zbyt dobra z tego przedmiotu, dlatego bardzo to doceniam.

-Mam rozumieć, że przyjęłaś jego ofertę? – zapytał dyrektor.

-Dalej nie dałam odpowiedzi, ale już wiem, że chcę się zgodzić – odparłam z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

-Umiem czytać między wierszami, panno Rookwood. Oznacza to, że doszukałem się u profesora Snape'a pochwał na twój temat – oznajmił mi Dumbledore. – Twój poprzedni nauczyciel również o tobie nie szczędził.

Zmroziło mnie.

Snape mnie pochwalił?

Spojrzałam na niego, ale jak zwykle jego twarz wyrażała jedno wielkie nic. No, może z wyjątkiem obrzydzenia i niezadowolenia, tego nie ukrywał ani sekundę.

-Dziękuję, to dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Czarodziej wsunął na swój nos okulary i sięgnął po kawałek pergaminu, wiedziałam co to jest. List polecający.

-Widzę, że już wcześniej wykazywałaś duże umiejętności w kierunku eliksirów. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Wywar Żywej Śmierci nie jest najłatwiejszy, a ty już opanowała jego warzenie na piątym roku – kontynuował, patrząc na papier.

Uśmiechnęłam się, ledwo powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu na zmianę, która nastąpiła u nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. Na początku zdziwienie, potem chwila zastanowienia i ponowne zdziwienie. Mężczyzna podszedł o dyrektora i zajrzał mu przez ramię.

-Nie czytałeś tego, Severusie? – spytał go Dumbledore.

Uniosłam dłoń do ust, aby ukryć moje rozbawienie.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie masz żadnych problemów oprócz Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – powiedział czarodziej.

-Nie, profesorze. Dziękuję za tą troskę – odparłam zadowolona.

Spojrzałam na Snape'a, widziałam w jego oczach wściekłość. Wiedział, że zbłaźnił się na naszych pierwszych zajęciach.

-To tyle, panno Rookwood. Miłego dnia – zakończył naszą rozmowę dyrektor.

Uśmiechnęłam się i pożegnałam, a następnie jak najciszej mogłam wyszłam. Zeszłam krętymi schodami na dół, nie mogąc się uspokoić.

W końcu mu się upiekło i to z mojego powodu. Wiedziałam jednak, że teraz będę przeżywała jeszcze większe piekło na zajęciach z eliksirów.

Westchnęłam, było warto.

X

Po zakończonym spacerze na błoniach oraz nad jezioro zaczęłam wracać do zamku, zaczęło się już ściemniać. Potrzebowałam tego, pogoda postanowiła się zepsuć, dlatego słońce zmieniło się na burzowe chmury i wiatr.

Postanowiłam nie zawracać sobie głowy kolacją i od razu zeszłam do lochów, kierując się do obrazu Księcia Lotaryngii. Gdy mnie zauważył, westchnął teatralnie tak, jakby był zmęczony.

-Kolejna osoba? Już nie wiem, ile teraz tutaj przepuściłem – powiedział obrażonym głosem.

No tak, przypomniałam sobie o planowanej przez Aidę imprezie. Będę się teraz musiała przepchnąć przez dobrze bawiących i prawdopodobnie pijących ludzi.

-Amicitia – odezwałam się, a obraz mnie wpuścił do środka.

Momentalnie usłyszałam głośną, mugolską muzykę. Akurat znałam ten utwór, dzięki ciotce i tym, że mieszkałyśmy wśród nich nie byłam tak nieobeznana w ich technologii oraz kulturze. Nawet z kilkoma z nich się zaprzyjaźniłam.

Zauważyłam, że kanapy zostały przesunięte w rogi i pod ściany, obok jednej z nich został stworzony prowizoryczny barek.

Zauważyłam, jak na sofie siedzą Frida, Loren Aida i dwie inne osoby. Była to dziewczyna o czarnych włosach oraz chłopak, którego kojarzyłam ze stołu Ravenclaw. Znajoma mi blondynka dostrzegła mnie z daleka i wskazała dłonią, żebym do nich dołączyła.

Pokręciłam głową, jednak ta nie ustępowała. Rudowłosa również mnie zobaczyła i coś szepnęła do swojego chłopaka, a następnie oboje się roześmiali.

W końcu ustąpiłam, przeszłam między tańczącymi i rozmawiającymi uczniami.

-Hej, Rookwood, poznaj Damiena i Lauren – przedstawiła mi ślizgonka nieznane mi dotąd osoby. 

-Proszę cię, Lysandra, nie Rookwood – upomniałam koleżankę.

Wszyscy trzymali w rękach kubki z piciem i bardzo wątpiłam w to, że jest to jedynie sok.

-No tak, zapomnieliśmy, że twój tatuś należał do boysbandu Voldy'ego – odezwała się Aida. Wszyscy zaśmiali się na jej uwagę oprócz mnie.

Spojrzałam na Lorena, mimo uśmiechu na twarzy zauważyłam, że on również nie jest zbyt zadowolony z zachowania dziewczyny.

-Powiedz mi, widziałaś kiedyś jak kogoś zabijał albo torturował? To musiała być świetna zabawa, może dlatego jesteś taka trzepnięta – wciąż mówiła.

Moja nienawiść do niej z każdej sekundy coraz bardziej rosła. Zapaliła mi się w głowie lampka, niekonieczne czerwona. Różowo-fioletowa lampka, która jest skryta w naszym dormitorium.

-Przestań, nie przesadzaj już – upomniał ją czarnowłosy.

Aida popatrzyła na swojego chłopaka zdziwiona i uniosła brwi.

-Żartujesz sobie? – zapytała go.

Ślizgon nie odpowiedział, jedynie zacisnął szczękę. Po krótkiej ciszy rozmowy znów wróciły, na szczęście nie na mój temat.

-Przydaj się na coś, nowa. Przynieś mi coś do picia – powiedziała, wciskając mi w ręce kubek. – Sobie też możesz, może będziesz mniej martwa.

Nie zastanawiałam się długo. Dostałam okazję i z przyjemnością z niej skorzystam.

Upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednej ogniu.

Podeszłam do barku i nalałam do dwóch kubków ognistą whisky, a następnie upewniając się, że nikt mnie nie widzi udałam się do naszego pokoju. Jak najszybciej mogłam zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, a następnie rzuciłam się do szafki nocnej.

Nie zastanawiałam się teraz nad konsekwencjami, jakie mogę z tego być. Jedyne, co miałam teraz w głowie to jej słowa, które bolały bardziej od uderzenia w twarz. Poczułam przyjemny, różany zapach eliksiru. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie otwierałam, dlatego było to dla mnie duże zdziwienie.

Nim się obejrzałam już wszystko schowałam na swoje miejsce i wyszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Upewniając się, że wiem, który napój należy do mnie podeszłam do grupki porzuconych przeze mnie wcześniej osób.

Widziałam w oczach Lorena ciekawość i podejrzliwość.

-Proszę – powiedziałam, wręczając jej kubek.

Dziewczyna momentalnie się z niego napiła i szeroko uśmiechnęła. Następnie wyciągnęła swojego chłopaka na parkiet, robiąc więcej miejsca na kanapie, na której usiadłam.

Chcąc chociaż trochę przestać myśleć o całym świecie wypiłam haustem whisky. Gdy opróżniłam naczynie przeraziłam się.

Poczułam róże, a dookoła mnie nie było żadnych kwiatów.


	4. IV.

Głośna muzyka przenikała przez moją głowę z taką samą szybkością jak eliksir. Na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech, nad którym nie panowałam. Już nie wiedziałam co robię, traciłam zmysły. Poczułam jak tracę oddech, a moje płuca coraz bardziej się kurczą. Na moim gardle zawiązał się supeł.

Zdjęłam z siebie sweter, pozostając w cienkiej koszulce na ramiączkach. Nie wiedząc co robię wstałam i zaczęłam przepychać się między tańczącymi i pijącymi ludźmi, nie zwracałam uwagi na ich wrogie spojrzenia. Nogi poprowadziły mnie w stronę wyjścia z salonu. Pchnęłam przejście na korytarz w lochach, który o tej porze był całkowicie ciemny i pusty.

-Lysandra! – usłyszałam za sobą głos, jednak wydawał się, jakby dochodził do mnie zza ściany.

Nie zatrzymałam się.

-Lysandra, wracaj do środka – nakazał mi, tym razem zmieniając barwę głosu na bardziej poważną.

Ktoś chwycił moją rękę i zatrzymał mnie, a następnie odwrócił w swoją stronę. Mój obraz zaczął się powoli rozmazywać ale wiedziałam, że osobą przede mną stojącą był Loren.

-Gdzie ty idziesz? – zapytał.

Zaśmiałam się tak, jakby chłopak opowiedział najśmieszniejszy żart, jaki w swoim życiu usłyszałam. Czułam, jak moje serce bije coraz mocniej, boleśnie uderzając o moją klatkę piersiową.

-Spójrz na mnie, Lysandra. Czy ktoś ci coś podał, brałaś od kogoś picie? – mówił przestraszony Prefekt. Złapał moją głowę w obie dłonie, próbując w tej ciemności dostrzec moją twarz.

-Chodź, powietrze – oznajmiłam, ledwo wyduszając z siebie te słowa.

Wyrwałam się z objęcia czarnowłosego i chwyciłam go za rękę, a następnie kontynuowałam swoją nocną wędrówkę. Zaprowadziłam nas do schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro. Nie myślałam teraz o tym, że ktoś może nas przyłapać.

Kiedy przeszliśmy obok Wielkiej Sali, która była teraz zamknięta poszłam z chłopakiem do głównego wejścia.

Loren nie protestował, w ciszy dał się mi zaciągnąć na zewnątrz.

W końcu zobaczyłam wielkie, metalowe drzwi. Resztkami sił otworzyłam je i puściłam trzęsącą się dłoń ślizgona.

Nabrałam w płuca tyle świeżego powietrza, ile zdołałam, aby następnie wypuścić je nosem. Wykonałam kilka głębokich oddechów i upadłam kolanami na twardy beton.

Spojrzałam na niebo, księżyc zbliżał się do pełni.

-Wallace, Rookwood! – dobiegł mnie zdenerwowany głos z oddali.

Nie przejęłam się tym, uśmiechnięta podziwiałam wesoło migające gwiazdy. Wyglądały tak, jakby ze sobą tańczyły i zapraszały mnie do siebie.

-Co wy tutaj wyprawiacie? – przerwała mi rozmyślenia ta sama osoba.

Znam ją.

Kanalia, to ta kanalia. Tak, to Snape.

-Profesorze, ja nie wiem co się z nią dzieje. Jest nieobecna i nie mogła oddychać, zaciągnęła mnie tutaj – mówił Loren.

Nastała chwilowa cisza, przerywana moimi głębokimi wdechami.

-Rookwood, wstań z tej ziemi i przestań robić z siebie idiotkę – powiedział nauczyciel.

Wciąż nie mogłam oderwać wzroku z nieba.

Nagle poczułam mocne szarpnięcie i pociągnięcie w górę, zostałam siłą podniesiona z zimnego kamienia. Profesor spojrzał na mnie zza zmrużonych powiek.

-Ile ona wypiła? – padło pytanie ze strony starszego czarodzieja.

Odwróciłam wzrok na przerażonego Prefekta.

-Nawet nie próbuj kłamać, Wallace.

Chłopak wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i wzruszył ramionami.

-Właśnie chodzi o to, że prawie w ogóle. Może łyk, dwa ognistej. Spuściłem ją z oczu na jakieś dziesięć minut i wtedy zobaczyłem jak wychodzi z Pokoju Wspólnego – wyjaśniał.

Snape skierował w moją stronę różdżkę, a następnie wyczarował źródło światła.

-Wygląda jak te małe gwiazdeczki – zaśmiałam się, wskazując na świecący punkt.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na mnie i zignorował tę uwagę.

-Ktoś musiał jej coś podać – powiedział. – Pójdź tam i powiedz im, że jak się nie przyznają to wylecą z tej szkoły przed wschodem słońca.

Głos naszego opiekuna był twardy jak stal, dlatego Loren dłużej się nie zastanawiał, tylko pobiegł do lochów. Zostałam sama z profesorem.

Cały mój mózg był opanowany przez eliksir, jedynie z tyłu mojej głowy zostały resztki świadomości, które walczyły o trzymanie zamkniętych ust.

Snape wskazał, abym za nim szła. Kiedy on stawiał długie, szybkie kroki ja znajdowałam w sobie siłę jedynie na powolne posunięcia.

Po czasie, jaki wydawał mi się trwać wieki znaleźliśmy się w jego gabinecie. Byłam zdziwiona tym, że wszystko pozostawione było tak, jakby czarodziej nie spał i nagle zerwał się od przerwanej czynności, którą w tym przypadku było przeglądanie jakichś papierów.

Nie widząc żadnego sprzeciwu usiadłam na fotelu, który zapraszał do siebie moje zmęczone nogi.

-Rookwood, słuchaj mnie – próbował zwrócić moją uwagę, ale ja wolałam wpatrywać się w płonący ogień w kominku. – Czy cokolwiek pamiętasz?

Westchnęłam, czując ból głowy.

-Róże, proszę pana – odparłam cicho. – One tak pięknie pachną.

Popatrzyłam na niego, stał przy biurku i wpatrywał się we mnie z zaciekawioną, ale i lekko zmartwioną miną. Widziałam, że teraz głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia.

Nagle poczułam, jak mężczyzna próbuje dostać się do mojego umysłu. Nie pokazałam żadnej reakcji, nie miałam nawet siły unieść ręki. Po jego twarzy domyśliłam się, że mu się nie udało.

Usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

-Profesorze... - zaczął Loren, a przynajmniej tak poznałam po głosie.

-Sprowadź mi tu dyrektora, natychmiast – rozkazał mu Snape. Chłopak momentalnie się wycofał, aby przyprowadzić Dumbledore'a.

x

Przebudzenie się było wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne. Kiedy uchyliłam jedno oko spadła na mnie fala jasnego światła, dlatego momentalnie je zamknęłam, a następnie zaczęłam mrugać, aby się do niego przyzwyczaić. Poczułam silny, przeszywający mnie ból głowy.

Wiedziałam, że nie jestem w swoim łóżku ani w lochach.

Rozejrzałam się, pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowałam było boleśnie białe. Leżałam na, jak się domyśliłam, szpitalnym łóżku, przykryta cienką kołdrą oraz kocem. Kiedy się poruszyłam aby usiąść momentalnie zaskrzypiało.

Odwróciłam głowę i dostrzegłam małą szafkę nocną, na której spoczywała moja różdżka oraz złożony w kostkę gruby sweter, który miałam na sobie poprzedniej nocy. Uchyliłam rąbek okrycia i odkryłam, że mam na sobie nieznajomą mi zdecydowanie za dużą bluzę z kapturem. Nie, chwila.

Jej ciemnozielony kolor sprawił, że mój umysł zaczął powoli pracować. Ubranie to należało do Lorena, doskonale to pamiętam.

Nie pamiętałam nawet minuty po tym, jak eliksir zaczął na mnie działać. Byłam przerażona, co ja do cholery narobiłam?

Skuliłam się, opierając brodę na kolanach i zatapiając swoje dłonie w moich włosach.

Z daleka doszedł do mnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a następnie kroków na kamiennej podłodze.

-Rookwood.

Do moich uszu dobiegł głos Snape'a, dlatego uniosłam głowę i przeczesałam włosy z dala od mojej twarzy.

-Profesorze – odparłam głosem, jakim jeszcze u siebie nie słyszałam. Był mieszanką zmęczenia, słabości i smutku. Wszystkich negatywnych rzeczy i emocje, jakie mogłam czuć.

Nastała między nami niekomfortowa cisza, podczas której nauczyciel lustrował mnie z niewyraźnym wyrazem twarzy, a ja oczekiwałam na jego słowa.

Nie wiedziałam czy odkryli to, że sama wypiłam substancję. Z minuty na minutę bicie mojego serca coraz bardziej przyspieszało.

-Dostałaś nauczkę, która do końca życia będzie ci przypominać o tym, że w szkole nie pije się alkoholu – powiedział głosem, który sprawił, że dostałam gęsiej skórki. Był zdenerwowany, nie wiem jednak czy na mnie, czy na innych.

Czy może ogólnie na życie.

Zmieszana uciekłam wzrokiem na podłogę i zagryzłam wargę, starając się nie uronić łzy. Czułam, że ten mężczyzna może z daleka wyczuć kłamstwo, dlatego musiałam dawać z siebie wszystko, aby moje aktorstwo go przekonało.

W środku jednak wiedziałam, że nie do końca udaję. Jestem przerażona tym, co może się ze mną dziać przed wypiciem antidotum.

-To, jak się teraz czuję nie jest tylko skutkiem wypicia whisky – mruknęłam pod nosem. – Ja... Ja nic nie pamiętam.

Byłam coraz bliższa wybuchu.

-Zostałaś otruta, Rookwood.

Spojrzałam na Snape'a ukazując w moich oczach strach.

-Twój ojciec miał wielu wrogów, wszyscy doskonale wiedzą kim był i czym się zajmował. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielu ludzi go nienawidzi i chciałoby zranić jego bliskich? Poświęcił się dla ciebie, a ty marnujesz to zachowując się jak kompletna idiotka! – podniósł głos, który zaczął odbijać się w pustych ścianach.

-Poświęcił? – zapytałam nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówi.

Pociągnęłam nosem i poczułam mokre łzy spływające po moim policzku. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś jest nie tak. Nauczyciel ściągnął twarz w grymasie obserwując moje oczy, nawet nie kiwnął różdżką czy palcem.

Łza spłynęła na idealnie białą pościel. Zamiast mokrej, bezbarwnej plamy kołdra zabarwiła się na kolor czerwony.

-Severusie, jak zwykle słychać cię najpewniej na samej Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie strasz nam tu dziewczyny – usłyszałam nieznany mi kobiecy głos.

Żadne z nas nie odwróciło wzroku.

Kobieta podeszła do mojego łóżka i momentalnie jej brwi uniosły się w zdziwieniu.

-Kochana, co ci się stało? No, Severusie, będziesz tutaj tak stał? – mówiła.

Czarownica sekundę później znalazła się obok mnie, chwytając moją głowę w ręce i oglądając moje oczy.

-Nie fatyguj się, Poppy. Żadne lekarstwa jej nie pomogą – odezwał się nauczyciel.

Pielęgniarka oderwała się ode mnie i spojrzała zdezorientowana na Snape'a.

-W takim razie porozmawiam z Dumbledore'm – odparła, opierając ręce na biodrach.

-Wraz z profesorem Dumbledore'm będziemy zajęci. Ktoś musi zostać ukarany za zatrucie naszej uczennicy, prawda?

Po tych słowach już go nie było. Szybkimi, długimi krokami opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne. Spojrzałam na kobietę, która się mną zajmowała.

-Proszę pani... - zaczęłam zmieszana.

-Mów mi pani Pomfrey, kochana.

-Czy mogłaby pani poprosić tutaj Prefekta Wallace'a? To bardzo ważne.

x

Nim się obejrzałam słońce było w połowie swojej wędrówki przez niebo, dlatego leżałam odwrócona na lewy bok, aby pomarańczowe światło nie świeciło prosto w moje oczy.

Ten sam dźwięk, który słyszałam rano. Tym razem stawiane kroki były o wiele lżejsze i wolniejsze.

Natychmiast usiadłam na materacu.

-Lysandra? – odezwał się do mnie Loren, kiedy dotarł do mojego kącika. – Jak się czujesz?

-Bywało gorzej, bywało lepiej – zaśmiałam się smutno. Widząc, że nie jest ze mną aż tak źle chłopak westchnął z ulgą.

-Wczoraj...byłem naprawdę przerażony – powiedział, siadając na rogu łóżka. – Zachowywałaś się tak dziwnie, jakby coś w ciebie wstąpiło.

-Nie chcę znać tych szczegółów, naprawdę.

Ślizgon spojrzał na mnie zmieszany i skinął głową.

-Dziękuję, że tak się o mnie martwisz. Za bluzę też, jak tylko stąd wyjdę to ci ją oddam. Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną, bardzo ważną prośbę.

Nie wiedziałam, czy chłopak się zgodzi oraz czy nie pójdzie z tym do dyrektora. Stąpałam teraz po naprawdę cienkim lodzie.

-Obok mojego łóżka w szafce znajdują się fiolki z eliksirem i dziennik, taki brązowy, skórzany. Błagam cię, schowaj te rzeczy w miejsce, do którego z pewnością nikt nie zajrzy – mówiłam, kiwając się nerwowo i wyłamując palce. – Będę ci wdzięczna do końca życia.

Czarnowłosy popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę w ciszy. Widziałam, że się zastanawia.

-Mogę chociaż wiedzieć co znajduje się w tych fiolkach? – zapytał, ściszając głos.

Westchnęłam ściskając w dłoni kołdrę.

-Obiecuję, że kiedy sprawa ucichnie to wszystko ci wyjaśnię – wyjaśniłam. – Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, że cię w to mieszam.

-Przeszukują teraz wszystkim pokoje – mruknął. – To dlatego?

Skinęłam głową.

-Dobra, ale to na kredyt. Jeśli ktoś się dowie albo oboje wpakujemy się w kłopoty... - ostrzegł mnie, wskazując w moją stronę palcem.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko na jego odpowiedź, czym mi zawtórował.

-Dziękuję. Naprawdę to doceniam, nie zawiedziesz się na mnie.

-Jeśli chcesz to mogę zorganizować dla ciebie notatki, żebyś nie została w tyle – zaproponował. – W końcu jestem Prefektem, muszę dbać o uczniów.

Zaśmiałam się cicho pod nosem.

-Cały zamek jest postawiony na nogi. Widziałem się z Lupinem, szukał cię. Chciał porozmawiać, czy coś – powiedział. – Wyjaśniłem mu co się stało, życzy ci powrotu do zdrowia.

-Ah, no tak. Kompletnie zapomniałam. Jeśli jeszcze raz go spotkasz to przekaż mu, że z chęcią przyjdę na zajęcia pozalekcyjne.

Loren pokiwał głową i spojrzał na zegarek.

-Zaraz idę na kolację, może przynieść ci coś do jedzenia? – zapytał.

-Umieram, żeby coś zjeść – oznajmiłam ze śmiechem. – Usatysfakcjonuje mnie zwykła kanapka.

-Nie myśl sobie, że fatygowałbym się na coś kreatywniejszego – odparł, na co prychnęłam z udawaną złością. – Frida mówiła, że chciałaby do ciebie przyjść. Ma trochę wyrzuty sumienia o to, co się stało. W końcu to one z Aidą zorganizowały tą imprezę.

Na wspomnienie rudowłosej dziewczyny spięłam się. Czarnowłosy momentalnie to zobaczył.

-Właśnie, jeśli o nią chodzi...porozmawiam z nią o tym, co wygadywała. Przepraszam cię za nią.

-Nic nie szkodzi, nastawiłam się na to, że niektórzy mnie nie polubią – odparłam cicho. – No idź już, bo zabraknie dla nas jedzenia.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się na odchodne i pomaszerował w kierunku wyjścia.

Niedługo później ponownie towarzyszyła mi szkolna uzdrowicielka.

-Ze mną naprawdę jest wszystko dobrze, proszę pani. Nie muszę już tutaj siedzieć – przekonywałam ją, aby wydostać się z tego pomieszczenia.

-Dostałam wyraźny zakaz wypuszczania cię od dyrektora. Jeśli chcesz to mogę go tutaj przyprowadzić – powiedziała, co wystarczająco ostudziło mój zapał. – Wyjdziesz dopiero wtedy, kiedy znajdą osobę, która cię otruła.

-To nic takiego – mruknęłam, kiedy kobieta sprawdzała moje podstawowe funkcje życiowe. – Nie czuję się źle to nie rozumiem po co to wszystko.

Pani Pomfrey spojrzała na mnie kładąc na stolik dwie fiolki z eliksirami, co powstrzymało mnie od zrzędzenia.

-Mogłabym chociaż dostać świeże ubrania? – zapytałam przegrana.

-Z kim dzielisz dormitorium?

-Z Fridą Boyd – odparłam.

Uzdrowicielka zapisała to sobie na kawałku pergaminu.

-Dobrze, zawiadomię twojego opiekuna – oznajmiła. – Wypij to, poczujesz się lepiej.

-Ja już czuję się lepiej – burknęłam pod nosem.

Czarownica oparła ręce na biodrach czekając, aż zażyję lekarstwa. Z grymasem na twarzy wykonałam jej zalecenie, dzięki czemu zostałam sama.


	5. V.

Pierwsza noc od zatrucia była jednym wielkim koszmarem, ale druga była jeszcze gorsza. Jeżeli już udało mi się zmrużyć oczy to męczyły mnie koszmary. Nic mi nie pomagało, żadna mikstura. Bałam się nawet spojrzeć w swoje odbicie w lustrze, musiałam wyglądać jak chodząca śmierć.

Odkąd Loren odwiedził mnie z jedzeniem, a Frida ze świeżymi ubraniami już nikt do mnie nie zawitał. Może to i nawet dobrze. Jedyną osobą, która od czasu do czasu mi towarzyszyła była pani Pomfrey. Nie byłam z tego jednak zadowolona, bez przerwy poiła mnie eliksirami chcąc mi pomóc. Wiedziałam, że jest to bezcelowe.

Usłyszałam dźwięk odsuwanych zasłon, przez co do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wpadło poranne światło. Przymknęłam zmęczone oczy i przetarłam je ręką.

Kobieta podeszła do mojego łóżka z typowym zestawem leczniczym i położyła fiolki na szafce nocnej.

-Znowu to samo? – zapytała, patrząc na moją twarz. – Wyglądasz coraz gorzej, jeśli tak pójdzie to wylądujesz w Mungu.

Nie chcąc się kłócić połknęłam mikstury i ponownie się położyłam.

-Pan Wallace zostawił dla ciebie informację, tak samo dyrektor – powiedziała uzdrowicielka, podając mi dwa złożone kawałki pergaminu i odeszła.

Zaczęłam od tego poważniejszego listu, który napisał Dumbledore.

„Panno Rookwood

Dostałem list od Twojej ciotki, jest bardzo zaniepokojona Twoim stanem. Wyraziłem zgodę na jej przyjazd, zostanie u nas w Hogwarcie na dwa dni.

Przybędzie dzisiaj wieczorem."

Upuściłam papier na kołdrę.

Wiedziałam, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Muszę z nią w końcu porozmawiać. Jak nie dzisiaj to na pewno kiedy indziej.

Nie myślałam jednak, że ta chwila nadejdzie tak szybko. Nie odezwała się do mnie ani słowem odnośnie ucieczki, ale teraz jest zaniepokojona.

Powinna dostać nagrodę Opiekuna Roku.

Chwyciłam następny kawałek pergaminu, który był mniej oficjalny odpoprzedniego.

„Jestem albo ślepy, albo ty będziesz miała duży problem. Szafka była pusta, dziewczyny powiedziały, że w waszym dormitorium węszył Snape. Przepraszam, że przekazuję ci to tak późno. Mówiły też, że jak wróciły twoja część pokoju była wywrócona do góry nogami, wszystko wyglądało jak po przejściu huraganu.

Lupin prosił przekazać, że po wyzdrowieniu wasze zajęcia będą odbywać się w soboty o czwartej po południu.

Trzymaj się dobrze i szybko wracaj do zdrowia, w brakuje nam cię w lochach."

Przy innej okazji ostatnie zdanie wywołałoby u mnie szeroki uśmiech. Teraz jednak byłam przerażona.

Snape wie, ale sądząc po tym, że dalej jestem w tej szkole, dyrektor nie. Muszę się z nim jak najszybciej zobaczyć.

Spojrzałam na zegarek, było jeszcze dużo czasu do śniadania. Zrzuciłam nogi z łóżka i zignorowałam fakt, że mam na sobie piżamę w postaci długiej, czarnej koszulki i wielokolorowych, dużych spodni w kratkę. Włożyłam na stopy skarpetki oraz buty, a na ramiona zarzuciłam granatową, zasuwaną bluzę.

Nie zwracając uwagi na to, że moje włosy są całe skołtunione, a kąciki oczu poplamione krwią przeszłam przez pomieszczenie uważając na panią Pomfrey. Następnie wyszłam, starając się jak najciszej zamknąć drzwi.

Nie wiedziałam gdzie dokładnie położone jest to Skrzydło, jednak mieszkanie w lochach miało swoje plusy, wystarczyło po prostu kierować się na dół.

Znalazłam najbliższe schody, a kiedy zaczęłam z nich zbiegać poczułam przeszywający ból głowy, obraz przed oczami zaczął mi się kręcić.

Na moje szczęście o tej porze korytarze było puste, w końcu dochodziła godzina szósta. Jeżeli Snape już nie śpi to naprawdę wygram loterię. Ignorując niepokojące objawy szłam dalej, niedługo później znalazłam się pod ziemią.

Stanęłam przed znanymi mi, ciemnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Czując spływający po moim czole pot otarłam go rękawem bluzy.

W końcu zdobyłam się i zapukałam w nie dwa razy.

Kiedy nikt mi nie otworzył zrobiłam to następne kilka razy.

Miałam już ponownie uderzyć, ale drzwi stanęły przede mną otworem, a we framudze stanął nauczyciel. Nie miał na sobie swoich wielkich, czarnych, powiewających szat. W ten sposób wyglądał trochę mniej...nietoperzowato.

Jego postawa sprawiła, że straciłam pewność siebie, postarałam się to ukryć. Kiedy spojrzał mi w oczy wiedział, po co przyszłam. Odsunął się, czym zaprosił mnie do środka.

Skorzystałam z propozycji i weszłam, chociaż podświadomie wiedziałam, że będę tego żałować.

Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy było hebanowe biurko profesora, a raczej to, co się na nim znajdowało. Były to moje rzeczy, czyli fiolki z Sonatą oraz dziennik wypełniony notatkami oraz różnymi informacjami.

-Nie wiem czy masz wystarczająco dobre wyjaśnienie, które nie wyrzuci cię ze szkoły – wysyczał Snape, stając obok kominka.

Stałam w ciszy, krzyżując ręce w ramionach.

-Jestem pewna, że moje wyjaśnienie już pan poznał – mruknęłam, wskazując na pergamin leżący niedaleko dziennika. Z daleka rozpoznałam charakter pisma oraz zawartą na nim treść.

Czarodziej podszedł do listu i bez żadnych oporów wrzucił go do palącego się kominka. W pierwszej chwili chciałam się na niego rzucić i rozpłakać, jednak powstrzymałam się i nie ruszyłam ani o milimetr.

-Jesteś idiotką, Rookwood.

Następną rzeczą, którą zrobił było odkorkowanie wszystkich fiolek. Domyślałam się, co chciał zrobić. Moje ciało opanował strach, ponieważ wiedziałam, że są moim jedynym ratunkiem, jedynym kluczem do wyzdrowienia.

Wylana na ogień ciecz ugasiła go, a gabinet ogarnął różany zapach. Na samo jego wspomnienie zemdliło mnie.

-Odtrutką nie jest odwrócenie biegunów ukończonego eliksiru – powiedział ze ściągniętymi brwiami.

Jego spokój wytrącał mnie z równowagi. Wolałabym już, żeby zdzierał sobie na mnie gardło, a cały zamek usłyszał o tym, co zrobiłam.

-Robi się to w trakcie warzenia – kontynuował z jadem w głosie.

Przełknęłam ślinę, powstrzymując łzy.

-Mówił pan o moim ojcu – zabrałam głos. – W jaki sposób on się dla mnie poświęcił?

Profesor zabrał ostatnie należące do mnie rzeczy i wepchnął mi je w ręce z grymasem na twarzy.

-Był na pewno mądrzejszy od ciebie – odpowiedział. – Wynoś się.

x

-Lys, Lys! – słyszałam głos blisko mojego ucha.

Momentalnie otworzyłam oczy i pierwszym odruchem było sięgnięcie po różdżkę i wycelowanie nią w osobę, która mnie obudziła.

Kiedy zorientowałam się, że na rogu mojego łóżka siedzi dziewczyna z burzą krótkich, blond włosów uspokoiłam się.

-Widocznie musiałam w końcu złapać trochę snu – mruknęłam zaspana.

-Przepraszam, że tak cię budzę – powiedziała Frida. – Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku. Wiesz, zaczęły chodzić plotki.

-Niby jakie? – prychnęłam, odkładając różdżkę i sięgając po szklankę wody.

Zauważyłam, że ślizgonka jest lekko zmieszana.

-To nic takiego, na pewno zmyślił je jakiś idiota – postarała się mnie pocieszyć dziewczyna. Spojrzałam na nią krzyżując ręce w ramionach, czarownica westchnęła. – Na przykład takie, że otruł cię jakiś dzieciak wroga twojego ojca. Albo, że otrułaś się sama żeby wzbudzić litość i Dumbledore cię wyrzuci.

Słysząc jej ostatnie słowa poczułam, jak ogarnia mnie fala gorąca.

-Spokojnie, w Ilvermorny chodziły za mną jeszcze gorsze – westchnęłam. – Widzę, że tak jak tam, tutaj nie będę miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół.

-Pamiętaj, masz jeszcze mnie! – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i sama się lekko uśmiechnęłam. – Nie mówili ci, kiedy będziesz mogła stąd wyjść? W tę sobotę chciałam z kimś wyjść do Hogsmeade. Aida idzie z Lorenem, a ja nie chcę być trzecim kołem u wozu. Wiesz, pójdziemy na małe piwo kremowe, pospacerujemy i takie tam sprawy.

-Zależy czy uda mi się stąd wyrwać i o której godzinie – odparłam. – Od czwartej jestem zajęta, mam dodatkowe zajęcia.

-Raczej się wyrobisz, najwyżej pójdziemy niedługo po śniadaniu.

-W takim razie bardzo chętnie – oznajmiłam koleżance, starając się pokazać coś innego niż grymas bólu i smutku.

-Muszę się już zbierać, zaraz mam Transmutację – powiedziała, wskazując na zegarek. – Do zobaczenia!

Skinęłam koleżance głową na pożegnanie i pogrążyłam się w przemyśleniach.

Jest środek drugiego tygodnia szkoły, a Snape już zdążył mnie znienawidzić. I vice versa. Problem w tym, że w tym momencie nie mam żadnych szans na pomoc z jego strony. Uważa mnie za kompletną idiotkę niewartą uwagi.

Westchnęłam głośno i spojrzałam w bok, na stoliku leżała otwarta książka „Najrzadsze ingrediencje i ich właściwości", prezent na święta. Wzięłam ją do rąk, automatycznie wypadła z niej mała, ozdobna kartka.

„Specjalnie dla ciebie, Lysandro. Żebyś pogłębiała swoją wiedzę i talent, z którym na pewno daleko w życiu zajdziesz.

P.M"

Wpatrywałam się w te inicjały przez kilka minut nie mogąc się otrząść. Zmiana otoczenia, a zwłaszcza szkoły pomogła mi o wszystkim zapomnieć. Myślałam, że pozbyłam się wszystkiego, co należało do tego człowieka.

Myliłam się.

Książkę zatrzymam, ponieważ okazała się być bardzo przydatna. Za pomocą różdżki i odpowiedniego zaklęcia pergamin uniósł się w powietrzu, a następnie spłonął na moich oczach. Nie został po nim nawet popiół.

Otrząsnęłam się i wróciłam na odpowiedni tor myślenia, eliksir.

Kiedy nie mogłam usnąć zajęłam się czytaniem i dzięki temu wpadłam na dużo pomysłów. W tej książce znalazłam dużo ingrediencji, które w odpowiedniej kombinacji lub dobrze przygotowane mogą wywołać uczucie euforii oraz chwilowe zaniki pamięci, pozbywa się głównie tych przykrych wspomnień.

Niestety nie miałam dostępu do pergaminu, pióra i atramentu, dlatego musiałam to wszystko zapamiętać. Dla upewnienia się wybiorę się do biblioteki, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat poszczególnych roślin, kamieni oraz zwierząt.

Jeżeli eliksir jest tak silny oraz uzależniający potrzeba do niego takiego samego składnika. Kilka takich istnieje, ale moją pierwszą myślą była krew jednorożca. Niezwykle trudny do zdobycia, czyli mogę się z nią pożegnać.

Przemyślenia przerwała mi pani Pomfrey, która na tacy podała mi obiad w postaci bliżej niezidentyfikowanej zupy, dwóch bułek oraz soku z dyni. Spojrzałam zawiedziona na jedzenie, jednak nie odmówiłam. Czułam, jak mój brzuch zaczyna domagać się posiłku.

-Nie narzekaj, coś innego może podrażnić twój żołądek – odezwała się. – Niczego przede mną nie ukryjesz. Wiem, że wczoraj wymiotowałaś krwią.

-Jak... – zaczęłam zdziwiona.

Kobieta uniosła brew, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami.

-Profesor Snape powiedział, że nic mi już nie pomoże. Nie widziałam sensu dzielenia się z panią tą jakże radosną informacją – westchnęłam, po czym przełknęłam łyżeczkę wywaru. Nie było tak źle.

-Severus jest takim samym optymistą jak profesor Trelawney, nie zwracaj uwagi na głupoty, jakie rozpowiada na prawo i lewo – powiedziała, a w jej głosie wyczułam nutkę rozbawienia.

Zaczynam ją lubić.

-To nauczycielka Wróżbiarstwa? – spytałam, a uzdrowicielka pokiwała głową. – Już wszystko rozumiem.

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo, ale złapał mnie atak kaszlu. Czułam, jak moje płuca oraz przełyk płonie. Zakryłam usta rękawem bluzy, na której zaczęła pojawiać się krew.

Uczucie nie ustąpiło do momentu, w którym pani Pomfrey złapała mnie za tył głowy i wlała do ust eliksir. Po chwili znów zaczynałam widzieć, a oczy już nie były zaszklone.

-Następnym razem zastanów się dwa razy, zanim zapytasz kiedy cię stąd wypuścimy – oznajmiła kobieta.

X

Traciłam powoli poczucie czasu. Jedyną podpowiedzią do tego, która mogła być godzina była słońce. W tym momencie zaczynało zachodzić za horyzont co oznaczało wieczór. Czas, o którym bałam się nawet pomyśleć. Będę musiała zmierzyć się z osobą, która mnie wychowała i do której straciłam resztki szacunku.

Wiedząc, jak skomentuje mój wygląd moja ciotka poszła do łazienki i przemyłam w umywalce twarz. Ze strachem spojrzałam w lustro, którego tak bardzo się obawiałam i zobaczyłam zupełnie inną osobę niż zaledwie tydzień temu.

Moja skóra przybrała kolor białych ścian w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a pod oczami odznaczały się sińce. Powieki również przybrały odcień fioletu, jednak o wiele ciemniejszego. Usta za to miałam w zdecydowanie niezdrowym, jasnym kolorze. Nie uszedł mi uwadze fakt, że są popękane, a od środka poplamione krwią.

Szczotką, która została specjalnie dla mnie tutaj zostawiona rozczesałam kołtuny we włosach i odrzuciłam ciemnobrązowy, pofalowany mop do tyłu.

Już wcześniej zdjęłam bluzę, którą ubrudziłam podczas kaszlu i zostałam w koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Mimo tak krótkiego czasu przebywania w lochach przyzwyczaiłam się już do zimna, które ciągle odczuwałam.

Złapałam się umywalki i wpatrywałam w moje chłodne oczy, które w tym momencie były bez życia.

-Dasz radę – mruknęłam pod nosem.

Po kilku głębokich oddechach postanowiłam wyjść.

W tym samym momencie tak, jakby ktoś czytał mi w myślach otworzyły się główne drzwi. Jak najszybciej usiadłam na swoim łóżku i czekałam.

-Niewiele się zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz tu byłam – usłyszałam westchnięcie mojej ciotki.

W końcu ją zobaczyłam, jak wyłania się zza kotary oddzielającej mnie od innych łóżek. Wciąż miała ten sam poważny i niezmienny wyraz twarzy, włosy ułożone w ciasnego koka i brązowe, beznamiętne oczy.

U jej boku znajdował się profesor Dumbledore, który najpewniej powitał ją i tutaj przyprowadził. Po bliskiej rodzinie mógł spodziewać się czułego uścisku i łez, jednak w naszym przypadku nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

-Sądzę, że mogę was już zostawić – odezwał się dyrektor.

-Nie ma potrzeby – odparłam. – Nie myślę, że ciocia tutaj długo zabawi.


	6. VI.

Ciotka zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem i widziałam, że nie jest zadowolona.

-Nie wyglądasz na zbyt chorą – powiedziała. – Albusie, wiadomo już kto ją otruł?

Zdziwiłam się na to, że dwójka zwraca się do siebie po imieniu. Czułam, że o czymś nie wiem.

-Niestety nie, ale wciąż poszukujemy tej osoby.

-Nie chciałabym żeby moja siostrzenica chodziła do szkoły, w której grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo. Sam fakt, że to się zdarzyło jest niedorzeczne – mówiła.

Poczułam, że moje tętno przyspiesza, a moje płuca kurczą się.

-Nie udawaj, że się martwisz – parsknęłam w jej stronę.

Kobieta spojrzała na mnie oburzona.

-A z tobą sobie jeszcze porozmawiam, moja droga. Żadnego telefonu, żadnego listu, nic. Nie miałaś powodu, żeby zachowywać się jak naburmuszona pięciolatka! – uniosła głos.

Zdenerwowałam się i wstałam z materaca mimo zawrotów głowy.

-Żadnego powodu?! Kobieto, czy ty siebie słyszysz? Wytrzymałam z tobą prawie osiemnaście lat mojego życia, podporządkowywałam się twoim chorym zasadom, a ty odwdzięczasz mi się ukrywając prawdę o moim ojcu?

Ciotka prychnęła i założyła ręce na biodra.

-Wolałaś znać prawdę? – zapytała ze ściągniętymi brwiami. – Wolałaś wiedzieć o tym, że twój ojciec to chory, niebezpieczny człowiek, który wyrzekł się dziecka i zabił swoją żonę?

Zamilkłam.

-On się mnie nie wyrzekł – odpowiedziałam cicho. – Zawsze o mnie pamiętał i kochał.

Kobieta zaśmiała mi się w twarz.

-Skąd ty to wiesz, moja droga? Nie znałaś tego człowieka, dlatego go nie broń. Zabraniałam twojej matce ślubu z nim, ale ona nie widziała poza nim świata. Potem przyszedł ten cholerny Snape i wciągnął go do Śmierciożerców.

-Zaraz, to profesor Snape go do tego namówił? – zdziwiłam się.

Spojrzałam na Dumbledore'a, jednak ten stał w ciszy i nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał nam przerwać.

-Profesor – prychnęła z obrzydzeniem. – To nikt więcej niż tylko przebrzydły morderca. Dobrali się, oboje byli siebie warci.

Czułam, jak ból w klatce piersiowej narasta, ale nie dawałam tego po sobie poznać.

-Nie wierzę, że właśnie po to tutaj przyjechałaś. Tylko po to, żeby się ze mną o to pokłócić i wytknąć mi moje wybory – powiedziałam ciszej. – To jedyne, co zawsze robiłaś.

-Tak, wytykam ci twoje wybory, ponieważ nie powinnaś znaleźć się w tej szkole. W Ilvermorny miałaś przyjaciół i okazje do rozwijania swojej pasji. Domyślam się, że profesor Marshall jest lepszym nauczycielem niż Snape – kontynuowała.

Na nazwisko mojego byłego nauczyciela eliksirów spięłam się.

-Nic o mnie nie wiesz, naprawdę nic – mruknęłam kręcąc głową. –Nie sądziłam, że kiedyś powiem ci to w twarz, ale naprawdę cię nienawidzę.

Widziałam, jak ciotka zapowietrzyła się i już miała zacząć swoją litanię, kiedy drugi już tego dnia raz złapał mnie ostry kaszel.

Skuliłam się i opadłam na łóżko, a następnie zasłoniłam usta ręką starając się ukryć wydobywającą ze mnie krew. Zanim dyrektor cokolwiek zrobił, wyczarował szybko patronusa, który przybrał formę feniksa i wysłał go do kogoś z wiadomością. Następnie zawołał panią Pomfrey, a to było ostatnie, co mogłam zapamiętać.

X

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy na powrót było jasno, a moje ciało ogarnęły lekkie drgawki. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzałam były czarne, obszerne szaty. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam Snape'a, który stał niedaleko mojego łóżka, trzymając w dłoni fiolkę z czerwonym płynem.

-Jeżeli to kolejne lekarstwa to będzie mi pan to musiał wlać do gardła siłą – szepnęłam, gdyż nie miałam siły nawet na mówienie.

-W tej chwili mam ochotę wlać tam jakąś paskudną truciznę – powiedział złośliwym tonem. – Masz wielkie szczęście, Rookwood.

-Czy może pan przejść do sedna? – zapytałam, co spotkało się z grymasem na twarzy profesora. – Naprawdę nie mam siły na nauczki. Może pan sobie na mnie zdzierać gardło kiedy indziej.

Czułam, że ledwo powstrzymuje się od wybuchu. Na szczęście zrozumiał to, w jakim jestem stanie.

-To – zaczął, unosząc miksturę. – Jedna z ostatnich butelek antidotum na twoje bezmózgie zachowanie.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, a moje usta ułożyły się w idealne „O". Mężczyzna położył ją na stołku obok mnie. Niepewnie wzięłam ją do rąk bojąc się, że jednak zdecydował się mnie otruć, a raczej dobić. Odkorkowałam ją i westchnęłam, nie mam już nic o stracenia.

Płyn okropnie zapiekł mój przełyk, dlatego zacisnęłam powieki czekając, aż nieprzyjemne uczucie przeminie. Ulga przyszła dopiero po kilku długich sekundach.

-Dziękuję – powiedziałam, z powrotem opadając na poduszki.

-Nie myśl sobie, że to dzięki mnie, podziękuj profesorowi Dumbledore'owi – sarknął. – Możesz się już stąd zbierać, jedynie zajmujesz łóżko.

Odwróciłam głowę w lewą stronę i spojrzałam na burzowe chmury, które zaczynały opanowywać niebo.

-Czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem – mruknęłam. – Miałam jedynie objawy fizyczne, żadnych psychicznych.

-Każdy przypadek jest inny, a jedynie kilka z nich zostały udokumentowane.

Na chwilę oboje zamilkliśmy.

-Nikt się nie dowiedział? – zapytałam.

Poczułam, jak wracają mi siły, a głowa przestała boleśnie pulsować.

-Jaki miałaś w tym cel? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Spróbować eliksiru, wzbudzić litość?

Czułam w jego głosie pogardę, jak i złość.

-Chciałam przy pańskiej pomocy odzyskać, a nawet ulepszyć przepis na ten eliksir – odparłam, odważnie patrząc się w oczy nauczyciela.

Kolor jego tęczówki był za ciemny, żeby odróżniał się od źrenicy. Widziałam w nich jego niechęć do mnie, jednak po tych słowach przebiegł w nich cień zrozumienia.

-Chcę wypełnić wolę mojego ojca – powiedziałam.

Snape parsknął złośliwie i skrzyżował ręce w ramionach.

-Po tym wszystkim co zrobił? – mówił. – Gdybyś robiła to tylko ze względu na niego, to nie wypiłabyś tak ochoczo tej mikstury. Zwłaszcza po tym, co przeczytałaś.

Czułam, jak moje policzki robią się powoli czerwone.

-Sama chcesz go używać, ale boisz się jego skutków. Dlatego chcesz ulepszyć przepis, czy nie mówię dobrze?

-A nawet jeśli? – odwarknęłam. – Będzie to dobre dla wszystkich cierpiących psychicznie ludzi. Osób z depresją nigdy nie zabraknie, a ten eliksir jest im potrzebny. Poza tym jest pan Mistrzem Eliksirów, a ja chciałabym iść w tym samym kierunku. Przekonał się pan o moich zdolnościach, mogę się jeszcze bardziej wykazać odtwarzając Sonatę. Chciałabym zacząć naukę pod pańskim okiem, po zakończeniu szkoły praktykowałabym u kogoś innego.

Nie wiedziałam, skąd wzięła się u mnie ta odwaga. Chciałam wypowiedzieć te słowa odkąd tylko przekroczyłam próg sali do Eliksirów. Widziałam, że Snape się zastanawia.

-Dlaczego miałbym z własnej woli znosić cię dłużej, niż na lekcjach? – zapytał.

Nie miałam odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

-Nie wiem, profesorze. Jeżeli widzi pan we mnie potencjał... - zatrzymałam się, patrząc w jego ciemne oczy. – Proszę chociaż spróbować, zobaczyć, czy się nadaję.

-Masz potencjał, Rookwood – oznajmił, a z mojego serca spadł wielki, kilkugramowy kamień. – Tylko od ciebie zależy, jak go wykorzystasz.

Na moją twarz wpłynął mały, nieśmiały uśmiech.

-Jeżeli jesteś wystarczająco odważna, przychodź codziennie o ósmej wieczorem. Zaczynając od dzisiaj – powiedział.

Następnie nie czekając na moją odpowiedź odszedł, nie zapominając o trzaśnięciu drzwiami Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Poczułam się w końcu spokojna.

Nie chcąc tracić czasu, zaczęłam zbierać swoje rzeczy. Włożyłam je wszystkie do małej torby, którą wszystko przyniosła mi moja współlokatorka. Włożyłam na siebie zwykłe dżinsy oraz granatową bluzę z kapturem. Kiedy wychodziłam zajrzałam do pani Pomfrey.

-Dziękuję za pani pomoc – odezwałam się do kobiety z uśmiechem.

-Dziecko, to mój obowiązek. Dzisiaj czwartek, lepiej jeszcze nie idź na lekcje. Jeszcze mi tam się wykrwawisz – odparła, podchodząc do mnie i przyglądając mi się.

-Nie będę się broniła przed wolnym – zaśmiałam się. – Chociaż czuję się w miarę dobrze. Czy wie pani, czy moja ciotka już pojechała.

Uzdrowicielka westchnęła i zapisała coś piórem na pergaminie.

-Tak, trochę posprzeczała się z dyrektorem, ale myślę, że więcej nie postawi nogi w tym zamku.

Bardzo miło przyjęłam tą wiadomość. Kobieta wręczyła mi kartkę.

-Masz, jakby ktoś się pytał o to, czemu nie ma cię na lekcjach – wyjaśniła.

Ponownie jej podziękowałam, na co ta jedynie skinęła głową i wyszłam, kierując się do lochów.

X

Wracając do dormitorium nie spotkałam nikogo na swojej drodze, w końcu o tej godzinie odbywały się lekcje. W swoim pokoju poukładałam wszystko na swoje miejsce i posprzątałam. Czego mam się po nim spodziewać, a zwłaszcza po jego zajęciach. Nie sądzę, że jest typem takiego człowieka, jak mój poprzedni profesor.

Chcąc się lepiej przygotować na to, co możemy robić przejrzałam wszystkie książki, które miałam przy sobie. Nie chciałam w końcu wyjść na idiotkę i dać Snape'owi powód do myślenia, że się co do mnie pomylił. Spojrzałam na zegarek, dochodziła druga. Co oznacza, że mam jeszcze sześć godzin, a do obiadu godzinę. Usłyszałam, jak drzwi otwierają się, dlatego uniosłam wzrok znad książki.

-W końcu nie wyglądasz jak zwłoki – powitała mnie ze śmiechem Frida. – Słyszałam, że ten, kto cię otruł został chwilowo zawieszony. Powiedzieli ci kto to?

Zdziwiłam się. Czyli to była oficjalna wersja?

Pokręciłam głową.

-No cóż, nici z plotek – westchnęła blondynka, rzucając się na swoje łóżko.

-Skończyłaś już zajęcia? – zapytałam.

-Tak, na zielarstwie jakaś paskudna roślina pogryzła chłopaka z Gryffindoru – powiedziała z twarzą w poduszce. – Tak się nim przejęli, że odwołali nam lekcje. Dla mnie to świetnie.

-Właśnie, jeśli o lekcje chodzi – zaczęłam nie wiedząc, jak moja koleżanka przyjmie tą wiadomość. – Mogę wracać do dormitorium trochę później, jeśli byś się martwiła. Będę miała zajęcia ze Snape'm.

Dziewczyna tak się zdziwiła, że aż uniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona.

-Nietoperz zgodził się na jakieś zajęcia pozalekcyjne? – spytała, a ja zaśmiałam się na jej rozczochrane włosy. – Nie mów mi, że mu obciągnęłaś.

-Co?! – oburzyłam się i odrzuciłam książkę. – Jesteś obrzydliwa!

Frida wybuchła śmiechem, a ja rzuciłam w nią poduszką.

-Nie uwierzę, że idziesz tam z własnej woli, Lys.

-Może niezbyt go lubię, ale żeby zdobyć tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów należy odbyć praktyki u kogoś innego o tym tytule. Chcę się po prostu przygotować, a jak to powiedziałaś nietoperz uznał, że mam potencjał – wyjaśniłam ślizgonce, która siedziała ze zdezorientowaną miną.

-Świat się wali, Snape kogoś pochwalił.

-To nie jest jeszcze pełny komplement – zaśmiałam się.

-Wciąż nie wierzę, na pewno na niego lecisz.

-Frida! – krzyknęłam. – Jesteś niemożliwa. Nie podkochuję i nie będę się podkochiwać w żadnych nauczycielu. Czy zakończyłyśmy ten temat?

-Nie do końca – roześmiała się. – Miałaś jakiś dobry towar w poprzedniej szkole?

-Jesteś obrzydliwa, jesteś naprawdę obrzydliwa. – Kręciłam głową, będąc zawiedziona zachowaniem współlokatorki. – Idziemy na obiad?

-Jasne, umieram z głodu – powiedziała, zeskakując z łóżka. – Ale i tak coś jeszcze z ciebie wyduszę.

Szybko przebrałam się w szkolny mundurek i mogłyśmy iść.

Posiłek nie trwał długo, przy okazji spotkałam Lorena, który dopytywał się o prośbę, którą mu wcześniej złożyłam. Chcąc uciec od odpowiedzi zaproponowałam spacer na błonia.

-Zwariowałaś? Zaraz będzie burza – skwitował moją propozycję, dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na zostanie w zamku.

Podczas rozmowy z nim zapomniałam o stresie, który mnie dopadł, kiedy myślałam o zajęciach. Pytał mnie o różne rzeczy, między innymi Amerykańskich czarodziejów oraz o moich znajomych i rodzinie.

-Wiesz, u nas nie zwraca się tak uwagi na status krwi jak u was – wyjaśniłam czarnowłosemu, gdy usiedliśmy w Pokoju Wspólnym. – Przynajmniej z tego co wiem. Poza tym większość z nas używa mugolskiej technologii, pojazdów.

-A rodzina?

-Tylko kilka osób od strony mamy, ale to i tak bardzo mało – odparłam.

Czas upłynął nam bardzo szybko, nawet nie wiedziałam, kiedy wybiła godzina w pół do ósmej. Pożegnałam się z Prefektem i ruszyłam do sali Eliksirów nie wiedząc, czego mogę się spodziewać. Wiedziałam na pewno, że wolę być wcześnie, niż się spóźnić.


End file.
